This disclosure relates to pump systems, such as pump systems that are used to move particulate materials.
In coal gasification, particulate coal material is converted under high temperature and high pressure into a product gas, known as “syngas” or synthesized gas. The product gas typically includes a mixture of hydrogen, carbon monoxide and other constituents, from which the hydrogen may be separated and used for various purposes.
Moving the particulate coal material from an ambient pressure environment into the high pressure environment of the gasification system is one challenge in coal gasification. Typically, the gasification system includes an extrusion pump to move the particulate coal material into the high pressure environment.